Ultraviolet
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Home alone after school, Violet decides to have a little innocent fun with her invisibility powers while she's all alone. No rules, no adults, no siblings and no clothes! However, she should be careful not to be caught... Rated M for nudity.


**ULTRAVIOLET: An Incredibles fan fiction by shadowgirl999**

**Just something silly involving hormonal teenager behavior. Violet is home alone and decides to test her powers in…an unusual way. Takes place in-between the events of the first movie and inspired by something silly that I used to do as a teenage lesbian with hormones running wild. Rated T for nudity, although T+ might be more appropriate, I'm not sure. Enjoy!**

"I'm home." Violet Parr called out as she tossed her backpack onto the counter, her voice barely reaching above conversation level. "Hello?"

The house was quiet, as it usually was around 3:00 in the afternoon. Violet hadn't expected that, since usually she gets picked up from school by her mother with her brother Dash. But today, seeing as it was the last day of school before summer vacation, Dash had been cramming on some homework he had messed up and their mother had left to go grocery shopping. Her mom wasn't due back for hours and her dad was at his usual day job at Insuricare, meaning he wouldn't be back until around 5:30. And with their mother gone, this meant Jack-Jack was with her at the grocery store, most likely goofing around with vegetables and things in a shopping cart. And due to her school letting out early due to the summertime, this meant that Violet was home alone, for the first time in quite a while.

"Wow…" she said to herself, a mischievous smile coming over her face. "…the whole house is empty."

Violet hadn't had the house to herself like this before, and definitely all to herself like this. She smirked as she jumped onto the couch and bounced up and down on the cushions, which usually annoyed her when Dash did it during watching TV, but it was so much fun she didn't stop!

"_**I can do anything I want." **_Violet realized with a grin. _**"The only question is what? I can write anonymous letters to Tony without Dash annoying me about it."**_

Violet shook her head and blushed. The idea was still too embarrassing, not to mention it sounded like borderline stalking to send an anonymous love letter. What else? What was forbidden that she could now do…?

"_**I can mess with Dash's room to get back at him for teasing me about Tony and acting like a little jerk…no, he'd probably do something to me in return. Besides, that's just stupid and immature. Oh well, not much else to do besides sit here and eat some junk food." **_She realized as she opened a box of Twinkies and stuffed one into her mouth._** "This sucks! There has to be something I can think of that I usually wouldn't be allowed to!"**_

Violet thought about watching TV, but there wasn't really anything that interested her on right now. Outer Limits didn't appeal to her much and the only other thing on was the afternoon news, which was boring, and "The French Chef", which she wasn't a fan of. She sighed and turned invisible, really the only thing to do right now.__

"_**TV's boring anyway." **_Violet thought as she sprayed whipped cream into a Twinkie and shoved it into her mouth_** "What is there that could really excite me while also being something against the rules while the others are-?"**_

Suddenly, she looked down at herself as her skin was totally transparent. Violet smirked as she looked at her clothes, which appeared to be hovering in midair as she sat invisible, and as she did so, she got a hilarious, scandalous, and definitely against-the-rules idea.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Violet said to herself as she jumped up and giggled to herself, pulling off her blouse.

Her bra came next, then she kicked off her shoes and slid her shorts off and pulled her panties down to her ankles, her clothing landing in a pile in the living room as she stood bare, invisible, and feeling so very scandalous. Violet was now completely naked, and it felt nice somehow. She walked down the hall to the big mirror at the end and turned visible, looking at her naked form in curiosity. Violet had been curious about her body and sexuality for a while now, and being 14 and in high school had greatly limited her options for…self-exploration.

"Wow…" she said as she blushed, feeling so calm now that her clothes were off.

Violet was pretty skinny, with a 25-B bra size and thin limbs. She blushed as she saw she was starting to grow pubic hair, feeling self-conscious since she had only just started shaving her legs in the past year. Violet's legs were slender, and she felt like a supermodel looking at herself in the mirror like this. She turned around and looked at her bare bottom, blushing when she noticed how it started to stick out a little. Her long black hair had fallen in front of her face as usual and she felt comfortable like that. Violet had usually hidden behind her hair at school, usually to remain unnoticed by boys in general and one boy in particular, Tony Rydinger.

"_**If he saw me like this…" **_Violet thought as she imagined the humiliation she would endure of a boy knowing she was naked while invisible, even such a sweet boy as Tony._** "…well, I wouldn't show him, but if he knew I was naked while invisible…"**_

She shuddered and blushed dark red as she imagined him seeing her like this, her body bared to him. Violet shook herself out of her terrifying yet exciting fantasy as she turned invisible again and walked through the living room, passing by the fish decorations hung on the wall and pressing herself against the fireplace, the bricks feeling cool and rough against her naked body. She opened the door to the garage and walked inside, feeling the stifling heat inside the garage due to the summer sun beating down on the metal door in such an enclosed space. With no clothing on, it felt quite nice actually. Like a spa treatment in her own house. Violet opened a bottle of coke and drank it, looking in the mirror as a floating soda bottle emptied in front of her. She laughed when she accepted it was herself drinking soda in front of the mirror and accidentally snorted the soda out her nose with a snort of laughter, her nostrils bubbling with the sodium they had expelled.

"Auugh!" Violet said as she grabbed her nose, sniffling slightly at the bubbles that dripped from her nostrils. "Gross…"

She snorted and wiped her nostrils, glad nobody, especially Dash, was around to see that. Violet drank the rest of the soda and leaned against the garage door, wondering what else could be fun in her current state. She had cheerleading moves to practice, and the idea of not having to put clothing through the wash due to sweat was tempting…

"Oh yes." Violet said to herself with a smirk as she opened the garage door and walked out onto the lawn, feeling her heart pounding at the thought of what she was about to do.

She walked onto the lawn, feeling so wild and free as she stood there naked and flipped backwards in a backwards somersault, landing on her bare feet. Violet then practiced jumps and flips, doing jumping jacks and twirls for extra exercise. It felt good to exercise naked, especially since nobody could see her. She practiced touching her toes as people passed by, entirely oblivious to the naked, invisible teenage girl on the front lawn. Violet was having so much fun! It felt so natural, so wonderful to be naked. No clothing to itch or make her overly sweaty, no worries about her underwear riding up or her bra being too tight or too loose, and just an overall feeling of freedom.

"_**Like cavewomen." **_Violet thought with a grin as she ran to the hose, turned on the sprinklers in their front yard and jumped through them like she used to do when she was 6._** "This is more fun than I thought it would be!"**_

She lay down on the lawn and rolled around wildly, smirking to herself when several people saw the grass flattening itself and either shrugged it off as the wind or panicked and screamed something about ghosts and invisible people haunting the Parr's house. Violet was having so much fun she had lost track of time, and it was now getting a little late. She yawned from exertion and walked towards the house, leaning against the side of the garage and stretching slightly, her back feeling so flexible now as opposed to earlier this afternoon when she was hunched over a desk for hours. Violet ran down the sidewalk about a dozen feet out into the road and then stopped, feeling so wild and scandalous. She should have done this years ago! Suddenly, a Frisbee sailed through the air and bonked her on the head, making her yelp at the sudden impact to her skull.

"Ow!" Violet yelled on instinct, turning to the source of the Frisbee while still naked and invisible. "Watch where you throw that thing, buster!"

Violet suddenly realized what she had done and clapped her hands over her mouth as she saw three kids in baseball caps and one on a tricycle blowing bubblegum staring at the source of her voice, mouths wide open. She stood still, breathing quietly with both hands over her mouth and legs shaking as the kid on the tricycle stood still in awe, his bubblegum popping and covering his face in sticky sugar.

"_**Please don't come closer, please don't come closer…" **_Violet thought to herself, shaking in nervousness.

One of the kids, an 8-year-old in a black baseball cap, a dusty baseball mitt and red Mickey Mouse T-shirt, walked forwards as Violet kept her hands over her mouth, not even daring to breathe. The kid looked around the area and raised an eyebrow in confusion, punching his catcher's mitt a couple of times.

"What was that, Ralph?" one of the boys asked as he looked over at the opened garage.

"I dunno, I heard somebody yell at me but there's no one here!" the kid in the Mickey Mouse shirt said as he turned back to his friends and shrugged. "Maybe they yelled from in the house."

"Nuh-uh, I heard it like it was right out here." One of the kid's friends said as he held up his bat defensively, looking around with a nervous look on his face. "Something weird is going on here for sure."

Violet slowly snuck out onto the lawn and over to the sidewalk, watching as the kids wandered around near the garage and peeked in the open door, looking all confused. She let out a sigh of relief as she leaned against the mailbox, draping an arm over it and wiping her sweaty brow.

"That was too close…" she whispered to herself, panting in fear and taking a deep breath before turning around and sighing a little louder than intended. "…got to get back in-"

Suddenly, Violet stopped short when she saw three kids standing right in front of her naked, invisible self, mouths open in terror. She clamped her mouth shut and stood still as one of the kids cautiously held out his baseball bat and poked at her, jabbing her in the stomach with it.

"Ouch!" Violet grumbled before she clapped her hands over her mouth.

Too late. The kids all screamed at the top of their lungs, running around like mad.

"GHOST!" screamed one of the kids as he ran like mad, the kid on his tricycle looking like he was about to have a heart attack. "THERE'S A GHOST HAUNTING THIS HOOUUSSEE!"

Violet ran like mad for the front door, accidentally stepping through a puddle of mud and leaving footprints leading to the front door. The neighborhood kids howled like mad, screaming about ghosts and curses and how the end of the world was coming. Her heart pounded in her chest as she opened the front door and quickly slammed it behind her, leaning against it and sighing as she sank down. Suddenly, Violet jumped up. The garage! She had left the garage door wide open! Violet remembered her mom had always told her to close the garage during the day because of the heat. Even if Violet's mom didn't hear about the running-around-naked-and-invisible-thing, boy, was she going to be annoyed when she got back! There was no time to get dressed. She quickly ran to the garage door opener and slapped it, almost falling over from the effort. Nothing happened.

"What?" Violet almost shrieked as she pressed it over and over again, trying to close the door. "Work, you stupid box, work!"

No luck. Apparently the batteries were dead. What a time for the garage door opener to run out of batteries! Violet ran over to the garage door and yanked it down, slamming it shut and leaning against it in relief as the kids kept screaming about ghosts closing the door as an adult's voice started telling them there's no such thing and that the garage door opener had done the closing. Violet sank down to the floor as she leaned against the garage door and turned visible again, sighing in relief and letting out a gasp of breath. Well, that was embarrassing. But at least nobody had seen her naked, that was one plus. Violet took a deep breath as she looked out the window of the garage door, where she saw the kids pointing to the house and their parents smiling and reassuring them that a ghost couldn't possibly have opened the garage door and entered the house.

"_**Well, that could have been a lot worse." **_Violet thought_** "Now to just-"**_

She gasped as she turned around, her heart beating out of her chest. The unmistakable sight of a white station wagon with a tan stripe stood right in front of her, and she knew what that meant.

"_**Oh no, oh no oh no oh no!"**_ Violet thought to herself as she knew what her mom's car parked here meant.

Her mother was home, and Violet knew she would be in big trouble if she saw her like this. She quickly turned invisible as the sound of distant footsteps came closer and closer. Violet gulped and held her breath, turning invisible again as the door to the garage opened and her mother stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed and hands poised to attack the intruder.

"All right, who's there?" Helen said, walking out into the garage as Violet held her breath and sneaked along the wall an inch at a time. "I know you're in here!"

Violet gulped and held her breath as Helen looked around the garage, listening carefully as she walked around the garage and looked here and there. She sneaked past her mother and up the concrete stairs to the back door, carefully ambling into the kitchen. She heard her mother talking to a neighbor who had been curious about her yelling and sighed in relief as she leaned against the refrigerator, the cool metal feeling soothing to her warm skin and rapidly-pounding heart as she lay there for a few minutes to calm herself and cool down.

"_**Okay, that could have gone a lot worse." **_Violet thought as she took deep breaths to calm herself, turning the corner and wiping her forehead with her hands._** "Still, I'd better get back to my room and into my clothes now, before anything else-"**_

Suddenly, she collided with a tall, thin form in front of her and knocked it over with a yelp. Violet toppled over with a cry of surprise and her knees buckled as she landed right on top of her mother, who had stretched her arms out to put away some groceries and had just been retracting them when she moved. Both women yelled in surprise, toppling over as Jack-Jack gasped and laughed from his high chair as the naked, invisible teenager landed on her mother in a heap.

"What in the world…?" Helen grumbled as she sat up, looking around and realizing something. "Violet? What are you doing?"

It didn't take long for her to realize exactly what was happening. Violet blushed and ran for the doorway, almost hyperventilating as Helen stood up. So humiliating! Violet wanted to melt right now as she ran for the hallway.

"Violet, wait!" Helen called out as her naked, invisible daughter stopped dead in her tracks. "Come here."

Violet gulped and slowly walked forward, feeling embarrassed at being caught. She shook as her mother stretched out her arms and held them out to her, walking forward as Helen's expression softened.

"Violet…" her mother said as she was clearly trying not to laugh. "…are you…naked?"

Violet blushed as she felt her mother's arms wrap around her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry!" she said, slowly turning visible again. "I just…I was just…"

"Sssh. It's okay, dear." Helen said as she wrapped her arms tighter around her daughter, her skin feeling like a warm blanket. "Were you curious about your body?"

Violet blushed and nodded as she hugged her mother close, shuddering. She felt more relaxed as her mother hugged her, her heartbeat slowing to a less frantic pace.

"I just…I just wondered what it felt like to be naked." she said as she leaned into her mother's embrace. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. If anything, I'm surprised you're being so confident in yourself." Helen said as she stretched an arm into the living room and returned with Violet's clothing. "And besides, I kind of expected something like this. A lot of teenagers your age can get these urges and curiosities that are tricky to explain, and-"

She paused for a moment as her invisible daughter picked the clothes out of her hands and started to slide them on.

"You know, it's perfectly natural to have these impulses." Helen said as Violet blushed and turned visible after her bra and panties were on. "You get strange urges and thoughts that might seem weird, but are perfectly normal for young people to-"

"Mom…!" Violet said, blushing as she started to turn invisible again.

"What? I was a teenager once, too!" Helen said as her daughter's underwear seemed to hover in the air and quickly slide her blouse and shorts over themselves. "Now, you may have these ideas about other boys that may seem unusual, and there's nothing wrong with that. I would not recommend acting on said impulses until you learn to be safe, but it is natural to think about boys in that way and to feel these sensations. In fact, it's actually very healthy for a young woman like yourself to desire-"

Violet blushed dark red as she slid her clothes on and curled into a ball, listening attentively but not actively as her mother gave her 'the talk'. Well, at least she wasn't in trouble, but the embarrassment at being caught wandering at home naked and then given a sex talk was almost as bad as being punished. Violet slid her shirt on and tightened her pants, Helen hugging her and stretching her arms around to wrap around her again.

"Long story short, it's fine to be naked in the privacy of your own home. I'd just…advise you to make sure that you're alone while naked in the future." Helen said as Violet turned visible again and hugged her close.

Violet blushed dark red.

"Um, mom…?" she said, running her fingers through her hair. "About that, when I was invis-"

"Hey mom!" Dash yelled as he sped into the room and skidded to a halt, a look of amazement on his face. "I just heard the coolest news ever! There's a ghost in our neighborhood!"

Helen looked confused as Violet blushed dark red, turning invisible out of pure instinct as Dash looked at her funny.

"What's with her?" he asked as Helen looked at Violet all funny.

"Nothing, dear. What kind of…ghost?" Helen asked, looking like she was going to laugh.

"It's invisible, but everyone on the block heard it! Ralph Hughes was playing Frisbee near our house and he thinks he hit it in the head!" Dash said as he bounced up and down at high speed, looking excited. "It ran through the yard and left these awesome footprints! He said it ducked into our garage and shut the door all by itself! Oh man, if we could get it on tape somehow we'd get on TV like something out of 'Outer Limits' or 'The Twilight Zone'!"

Dash flopped down on the couch in exhaustion as Violet slowly turned visible again, with Helen smirking slightly.

"Or what if it's another super?" Dash said as he bounced up and down on the couch, making Violet contain him in a force field to keep him from bouncing. "Do you think they're new neighbors?"

"I'm sure its nothing. Now both of you please get your schoolwork put away." Helen said as she and Violet both shared a knowing smile. "You're not going to need it until May so you might as well get it out of sight until then. After that, who's up for Chinese for dinner?"

"All right!" Dash yelled as he pumped his fists in the air and sped off in excitement, disappearing into the halls.

Violet looked at Helen and shyly held her face behind her hair. Helen hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"This will be our little secret, don't worry." She said as Violet blushed and hugged her tighter. "Now come on down, let's have an end-of-the-semester monopoly game."

"Thanks, mom." Violet said as she walked down the hall, feeling more confident in herself than she had felt earlier.

She felt good knowing her mother not only approved of her nakedness at home but didn't get angry for her invisible naked escapade. Violet still wished she could be normal, but at times like this, she didn't care. She could maybe have some fun with her powers…when it suited her. And she would be fine with that.

**The end.**

**Helen's reaction is more of less the same as my mother's when she found me walking around the house nude as a teenager, and with how embarrassed I was, I wished I could turn invisible like this! LOL! Please review! **


End file.
